Fires of Vengeance
by spartanearthbender
Summary: The Earth Kingdom has fallen and Ba Sing Se is under the control of the Fire Nation. After escaping the city, the gaang meet a mysterious young firebending ninja with a strange connection to Azula and a personal score to settle with the Fire Lord. [Zutara
1. A night of sparring

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or any of the characters, so get off my back.

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!! I'm new to FanFiction so please no flames, but reviews are greatly appreciated!

Summary: Just read the story!! you won't regret it!!

Pairings: ZukoxKatara, AangxToph, SokkaxTylee, AzulaxOC

**Warning: This fanfic rated T for graphic violence, gore, and some sexual conduct in later chapters. Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

Fires of Vengeance 

Aang saddled Appa to fly faster. The rainstorm was becoming fierce as water began striking down on the gang mercilessly. It

has been a little more than a week since they had escaped from Zuko and Azula at Ba Sing Se. Aang had recovered from his

injuries, but his spirit still suffered. Ba Sing Se was now under the control of the Fire Nation and all hope for victory now felt

lost. But that didn't matter to Aang, Sokka, Katara or Toph. Right now they just wanted to find some good shelter to rest.

Aang forced himself to look through the clouds toward the ground. He looked and finally found what they had all been looking

for; a small village. A nice place to find shelter until the storm cleared. They landed in town and found a lodge to stay at.Only

problem is that inn was very run-down and dangerous-looking people were coming to and from its entrance. The group put

Appa in the lodge's barn and payed the ranch hand three bronze pieces for Appa to stay there for the night. They then entered the

lodge's main hall through thick, oak doors.

The main hall was massive; certainly the lodge's exterior look betrayed its size. Inside the hall was a mayhem of activity.

Thugs, street urchins, low-lives, travelers, and local on-goers were yelling, passing money, making bets and cheering on a

commotion that was taking place in the center of the hall. Katara turned to Toph and spoke, "what's going on here?" Although

the group could not see the center of the hall over the crowds of people, Toph could feel exactly what was going on. "There's a

fight going on, and it looks like someone got their ass handed to him." The group climbed some nearby stairs and finally got a

clear view of the commotion, while Katara, curious, fought her way through the crowd until she got her clear view of the

commotion. In the center of the hall, there was a fighter's ring made of stone set up and there were two men in the ring. One of

them was walking back to a corner of the ring while the other was on the ground, motionless. Moments later, two attendants

dragged the lifeless body out of the ring, leaving a small smeared trail of blood. The other fighter sat on a stool in the corner of

the ring closest to Katara, looking incredibly calm and collected as he drank water from a ladle.

As katara studied the sitting fighter, she realized that the fighter could not be no more than sixteen years old. Katara eyed the

fighter more throughly. He was bare- chested and rippling with muscles, yet slim and lean; a warrior's body. His face was

steeled with a calm and unfettering look of perpetual confidence. Yet he was incredibly handsome with his olive skin and rough,

angular cheeks, a heavy set jaw and chin that set well with his face, serious and undaunting green eyes that blazed like emeralds

in the hall's firelight, and long jet- black hair braided in dread locks with his bangs tied back that made him all the more

ferocious, yet attractive. More closely Katara could see that deep scars and small burns were scattered across his chest, abs, and

even a few on his shoulders. Katara felt electricity run through her at the sight of this young fighter's body. The sound of the

fight announcer's voice startled Katara. "Listen up, you slime- sucking devil dogs! This fighter here has never been defeated in

this ring! Which of you low-lives has the guts and fists to stand up the youngest and most toughest brawler who has ever walked

the Hu-sien Province?!" Almost immediately, a giant of a man stood up in the crowd and screamed, "I do!!!". The brute strolled

towards the ring, pushing people aside with no effort at all. He climbed into the ring and removed his tunic, revealing a massive

collection of muscle and bone.

The giant man then walked to the center of the ring, where the announcer stood. Then the announcer spoke again. "This man has

the bravery to challenge our current champion sitting before you! But does he have the sheer toughness to beat him? We shall

now see! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!" Katara could not feel nothing but sweat pouring down her face and utter fear for the

young fighter sitting in ring's corner. Katara thought to herself, "_there's no way he could win against that giant; he must be_

_three times smaller than that brute_." Katara felt her fear for the young man overwhelming her. As the young man stood up,

Katara was surprised at the young fighter's expression on his face. He was completely calm, almost smiling at his new

opponent. The Giant Man lunged at the young fighter, screaming a war cry, putting all his strength into his right punch. Katara

looked back at the young fighter anxiously. Suddenly, in a deaf, lightning fast move, the young fighter launched his left fist at

his attacker, aiming straight for his enemy's fist. The Giant Man's fist connected with his opponent's fist...and crumpled. Katara

could hear the snapping of bone and the scream of agony as the Giant Man's right hand was shattered by the young fighter's

connecting fist. The Giant Man, unable to control his forward momentum, fell flat on his face as the young fighter side- stepped

in a blinding motion. The Giant Man quickly got to his feet, cradling his bloody hand, trying to banish his excruciating pain. He

then turned to face the young fighter. The young fighter then darted toward the Giant Man with his fists up, ready to finish this

bout. The Giant Man tried desperately to defend himself by putting his hands up to his face, but he never really had a chance. The

young fighter was a blur of slashing and jabbing motions. In a matter of moments, the Giant Man crumpled in a heap against the

ropes and lied there, motionless. The announcer came into the ring and yelled, " Fight's over! We have clear, undisputed winner

of this ring! Give it up for this young fighter!!" The entire hall exploded in cheers and applause. Only Katara stood in front of

the ring, dazed and stupefied at what she had just witnessed. Her gaze was so locked on the young fighter that she didn't notice

Sokka, Aang, and Toph standing next to her, as shocked by the fight as she was. The young fighter sat on his stool, his blazing

emerald eyes rifling through the crowd, then locking on Katara. He didn't look in her direction, but looked _directly _at her, which

shocked Katara. "_He's looking at me, what should I do_?" But Katara could not bring herself to move. She stood, frozen in

anxiety and awe for the young fighter was looking directly into her eyes. She finally began looking into the young man's emerald

eyes herself and saw his eyes were indeed a fighter's eyes, yet she was calmed and her emotions were soothed by the mere stare.

His eyes were comforting to Katara, and she felt all her sorrows and fear just wash away. Their gaze was finally broken when

Sokka grabbed her arm. "Katara, Aang found a room we can stay in, I think it's time we all got some sleep." As she followed

Sokka and the others up the thick wooden steps to their room, Katara looked back at the ring. The young man was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So that's my first chapter! I want to know what you think so leave some reviews!!! I'd greatly appreciate it!!!


	2. First romance, usual dangers

A/N: Thanks alot to Xannijn for my first review! really appreciated! Anyway, I changed the rating to T because there won't be as much blood or violence as I orginally planned to put in. But make no mistake, there will be plenty of violence, blood, gore, and steamy love, although I'll keep a leash on it all. But still, **reader discretion is strongly advised!!! Especially in this chapter! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or any of the characters, except for my own OC. So get off my back.

* * *

While the others were sleeping soundly in the night, the cold rain beating a soothing melody against the windows, Katara sat in 

her bed wide awake. She just couldn't take her mind off that young fighter in the ring. She sat up in her bed and looked at her

friends. Aang, Sokka, Toph and Momo were still fast asleep from a long day. Katara quietly got out of bed, pulled on her shoes,

grabbed her water pouch and tip- toed out of the room. She wondered if the young man was still here in the lodge. It was highly

unlikely that he would still be here. Katara knew she still had to look. She walked down the wooden steps to the massive oak

hall. Everything in the hall was much quieter and calm than before. The fighter's ring wasn't in the hall anymore, much of the

spectators who came for the fight had either left or retreated to their rooms for the night. There were tables and benches for

weary travelers to relax, eat and maybe even have a beer or two. Some tables were empty while the rest were occupied by

dangerous- looking thugs who were eyeing Katara with malicious complacency. That made her uncomfortable but didn't

discourage her from her search. Katara walked up to the bar keeper and got his attention.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The bar tender turned to face her. The bar tender was a greasy old man with a long graying beard and hardly any hair on his head.

"What can I do for you, young lady?"

"I was just wondering if that one fighter from earlier this night was still here, that's all."

The old bar tender smiled and said nothing, but simply pointed to the far end of the hall. Katara followed the direction of his

finger to a table in to the corner of the hall. Katara finally saw him. The young fighter she was obsessing about was sitting at the

table, drinking a big mug of beer and eating from a large bowl of hot food. Katara took a deep breath, sighed, and walked over

to him. When she reached his table, he didn't look at her or even give her some kind of acknowledgment. Katara finally

summed up enough courage to talk to him. "You mind if I sit with you?" Katara half-expected him to tell her to piss off, but to

her surprise, he motioned with his hand toward the chair next to him. She sat down and eyed the young man. He was wearing

simple traveler's garment with a leather belt wrapped around his waist. On the ground beside him was a large rucksack.

Katara's gaze, however, was focused on the sword that was propped right across the young man's lap. Katara had seen different

swords and other weapons from her father and Sokka, but she had never seen a weapon like this. The blade was long and slightly

curved, like a weapon meant for slashing instead of stabbing. The hilt of the sword was made of gold and inlaid with green and

red gems. The sword's handle was engraved with the carving of a white dragon. Katara gazing finally met with his arms. The

young man's arms were large in muscle size and incredibly defined, his hands were like bear claws and his knuckles were so

dense they looked like small, blunted spikes protruding out of his hands. "_No wonder he shattered that Giant Man's hand with _

_one punch_." After what seemed like minutes, Katara finally collected herself. She wanted to know more about him.

"Are you from here?"

He turned his head slightly in her direction and replied in a soft, yet clear and deep voice, "No."

"Are you traveling?"

"Yes."

Katara couldn't believe she was asking him such stupid questions. She decided to ask the serious question.

"What's your name?"

There was a long pause, as if he didn't want to answer the question, but then he spoke up.

"Anareon. My name is Anareon."

Katara was taken aback by his name. She thought of it as a nice man's name for someone like Anareon. Katara was just about to

ask him another question, but Anareon opened his mouth again and asked her what her name was.

"My name's Katara, my mother gave me that name."

"Katara; that's a beautiful name."

Katara's heart was nearly melted by those words. She barely knew Anareon and he was telling her that she had a beautiful name.

She had to fight to keep her tears from streaming down her face.

"Thank you... N..nobody has ever said something like that to me before."

"Well I have just now."

Katara and Anareon's romantic conversation was cut short. Four tough-looking men strolled up behind the two. Anareon was

instantly back to reality with Katara and he steeled himself when he heard the four men approach behind him. The largest of the

thugs who had old scars all over his face walked right up behind Anareon and spoke to him with a threatening tone, "You owe

me some money, now!" Katara felt nothing but fear that Anareon was being confronted by these brutish men, but she looked at

Anareon and saw that he was calm and collected; he didn't even turn around in his chair to face his opponents.

"Go away, I'm eating; unless you four want another ass-kicking."

Anareon's voice was no longer soft and peaceful, as Katara heard it, but rather threatening and full of anger.

"I'm warning you, go away or I will be forced to kill all four of you."

The largest thug said to him, "There's no way you could have won a fight against me. I'm stronger than you. You cheated."

Anareon simply laughed and, with his back still turned to the thugs, replied, " Yeah, and how do you know that?"

The thug was staring to get really angry.

"You're an Earthbender, plain and simple, and Benders weren't allowed in those fights. The jig is up, so you're going to give

me my money, or I'll waste you for it, kid."

The thug pulled a knife from his belt and tried to stab Anareon. Katara screamed, "look out!" Suddenly, at lightning- fast speed,

Anareon swirled his arms and Katara saw the sword in Anareon's lap fly out of its sheath. Before she even realized it, Katara

was gazing upon three lifeless bodies on the ground, blood oozing from the bodies' horrifically large slash wounds. The largest

thug's arm was lying on the table, knife still in hand. Anareon had sliced it clean off.

Satisfied that the fight was done, Anareon, his emerald eyes again burning with the same passionate anger katara had seen in is

eyes earlier tonight, wiped the blood from his sword with a napkin and strolled over to the thug who was standing near the table,

utterly petrified from fear, a look of sheer terror on his face. The man looked at Anareon and asked him, "Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to fuck with."

Anareon snapped up his belongings and started walking towards the lodge's entrance without saying a word to Katara, who was

still sitting in her chair, dumbfounded. Katara could not believe she had just witnessed the brutal slaying of a human being.

Katara broke into a cold sweat as she began to contemplate what she had just saw. She then looked towards the front

entrance. Anareon was already outside in the cold, night- filled street when Katara got up from her chair and ran for the entrance

to catch up. Katara reached the oak doors and threw them open. The night was still cold and wet, but it had stopped raining at

least. Anareon was walking out of a nearby stable with an ostrich-horse in tow. Katara ran up in front of him, blocking his path.

"What do want now?" Anareon now had an almost hostile tone with Katara.

"How could you do that?"

Anareon was puzzled. "Do what, exactly?"

"Kill those men that easily; where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You aren't getting a lesson, and I'm not the teaching type." Anareon then mounted his ostrich-horseand rode off into the

moonlight, leaving Katara feeling rejected and scorned. She turned around and started walking back to the lodge when she saw

someone that made her blood run cold. A girl of fifteen years standing in the distance, holding an Avatar wanted poster in front

of a couple of pedestrians. The girl was tall, slender, with threatening golden- yellow eyes and a crimson fire nation symbol

placed atop her head, being accompanied by several fire nation soldiers and agents of the Dai Li. She was Azula, princess of the

Fire Nation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it folks!!! Please review!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!!


	3. Bloody Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor any of the characters, except my OC. So get off my back.**

**Warning: There's alot of violence and some language in this chapter so if you are squeamish, read something else!**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating! My computer crashed and I had to reboot it, so sorry! anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Anareon's mind was pulling him in a million different directions as he rode his ostrich horse out of town, leaving the water 

tribe girl behind. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that transpired just a few minutes before. Everything that had

transpired in his entire life.

"_That water tribe girl...Katara...man, she didn't know how to shut up, but she did have some beautiful eyes...but why the hell_

_would she care to know where I learned to sword fight?" _Anareon had a rotten feeling sink into his gut as he thought about

his swordsmanship. Most warriors like him saw their abilities as blessings. Anareon only saw his own as a burden, a curse. "_I _

_didn't really need to use my sword on thos_e _guys_, _I'm only fifteen and I've slain too many people."_

Anareon thought of his home, his family, and his one and only love. The thought of his love made him utter a silent curse to the

Spirit of Fire. Anareon nearly screamed in his thoughts to the Fire Spirit.

"_Agni, why do you torment me? I could never see her again yet my heart still burns with desire for her. What have I done to _

_deserve __this kind of torture? To love someone I could never see again."_

Anareon pushed his tormenting love down to the bottom of his stomach where it belonged and felt his chest with his bare hand.

Even with his thick traveler's coat on he still felt the scars on his body.

"_It's been a long time since those battles. That fight at the White Gates...gods...three months of Hell. So many Fire Nation _

_soldiers killed trying to beat me and my men. But there were just too many of them." _

Anareon fought to hold back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. In those three months, he lost virtually everything; the

battle, friends, brothers-in-arms, mentors, everything.

Anareon was reminiscing about his childhood friends when he turned his head towards the edge of the nearby forest to see a

massive, hulking metal tank sitting idly by. Anareon immediately stopped his ostrich horse and jumped into the bushes. With his

well-trained eyes, he could see dozens of fire nation soldiers standing guard near the metal beast with rigorous discipline.

Anareon immediately recognized the soldiers with their sleek crimson colors and angular armor designs.

"_Now, just what the hell are Fire Nation royal guardsmen doing out in this dumpy part of the Earth Kingdom?_"

Anareon contemplated this silently to himself when he observed four soldiers approaching the royal guardsmen. They were clad

in black robes with the green emblem of the Earth Kingdom and there hands covered in what looked like thick, matte black

gauntlets. To Anareon's surprise, the Earth soldiers began speaking to the royal guardsmen. Anareon decided to listen to their

conversation.

"What is the target?"

"The Avatar and his friends were spotted in the village near here. The Princess has ordered us to stand guard over her transport

while she searches the town with the rest of your cronies."

"Watch your tongue, fire-dog. You may be her royal guard but we are the Dai Li and Princess Azula has favored us to help her

search for the Avatar."

"Never mind, who are the Avatar's friends?"

"First is a blind female Earthbender, and two Water Tribe siblings. A boy and a girl."

Those last words hit Anareon like a kick in his loins. He had just been talking with one of the Avatar's friends and he was too

dumb to realize it. What he now realized was that the Avatar is in danger, along with that pretty little Water tribe girl, and that he

had to help him. Anareon had finally heard enough of his enemies' conversation. Slowly, quietly, Anareon drew his sword and

gazed upon it. The sword's handle felt cold to his touch.

"Time to give you a better workout, buddy."

The sword warmed and then pulsed in his hand, as if hearing its master's words and responding with a bloodthirsty "Yes".

Anareon took a step forward felt something give underneath his foot, immediatly followed by a loud _snap,_ more than enough

sound to grab the attention of the Dai Li and the Fire Benders. _Aww shit, guess this won't be quick and easy, _Anareon thought

to himself as his enemies surrounded him.

Anareon smiled to the Dai Li and guardsmen as he asked in mockingly cheerful tone, "How y'all doing?"

"Drop your sword kid, and we promise we won't hurt you." One of the Dai Li stated as he started to move towards Anareon.

"Drop my sword!? What are you, a fucking dumb-ass!?_"_

Just when the Dai Li soldier took another step, Anareon swirled his free hand over his head, bringing it down to hip, then

thrusting his hand towards the soldier with two fingers pointing. A massive bolt of crimson lightning shot from Anareon's

fingers, striking the Dai Li soldier square in the chest before he even had a chance to react. The soldier flew into the air and

managed to utter a small scream before he burst into flames and landed in a crispy heap near the metal tank. Anareon had already

leapt into the air and shot down four other soldiers with his lightning by the time rest of the soldiers responded with their own

fire and earth attacks. Anareon landed right behind a royal guardsman and swung his sword horizontally, slicing right through

his midsection like it was butter. The soldier was dead before his torso fell off his legs and splattered on the ground, spilling his

entrails across the soft grass. Anareon swung his foot in a roundhouse kick, sending an arc of blue flame at the remaining

soldiers. None of them really had a chance to defend themselves. When the final body had struck the ground, Anareon wiped the

blood from his sword and turned to walk to his ostrich horse when he started hearing ragged whimpering. He turned back to the

carnage to see a Dai Li soldier squirming, gravely injured in the gut by a lightning attack. Anareon strolled to the injured soldier

and stood over him, a look of amusement on his face. "Ohh, what's the matter, you hurt? Here, let me help you." Anareon

plunged his sword into the soldier's left shoulder and with strength uncommon to a teenager, lifted him off the ground and

pinned him to a nearby tree, causing the soldier to scream in pain. Anareon then relaxed and spoke with a threatening tone, "Tell

me everything you know and I might ease your passing."

"Princ...Princess Azula of the Fire Nation tracked the Avatar and his friends to the village south of here."

"Alright, then why are you and your earthbending friends helping the princess of the Fire Nation? Last time I checked, you were

at war with the Fire Nation."

"She led us to stage a military coup against the Earth King."

"A military coup? So that means..."

"That Ba Sing Se is now under the control of the Dai Li."

Anareon slapped the soldier across the face, spurting blood from his mouth.

"No it's not, you fucking idiot! Can't you see that she just used you and your people to conquer Ba Sing Se? It's not under your

control, it's under the Fire Nation's control now! And once Azula and the Fire Nation decide the Dai Li have no more use for

them, She's going to have you all wiped out!"

The soldier stared at Anareon with a look of shame and a silence fell between the two. Then the soldier asked, "Who are you?"

Anareon didn't need to lie to this soldier, considering that he only had a few minutes left to live any way.

"I'm the last of the Agni Hadarachs."

Anareon pulled his sword from the tree and the soldier's shoulder and took one last look into the soldier's eyes before he made

a Pez dispenser of the soldier's neck with his sword. He cleaned and sheathed his sword, then mounted his ostrich horse and

sped off at full gallop back towards the village. As Anareon rode toward the village, only one thought was going through his

mind and he smirked.

_Azula...you clever little bitch, when I get to you, we're going to have some fun." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alright, third chapter done!!! Please Review!! I appreciate it! Also, if you like my story, tell a friend about it. If you don't like it,

tell a friend anyway and leave a review about why you don't like it. But no haters!!! Constructive Criticism only!!!

-spartanearthbender


End file.
